The First Starforce Warrior
by HyperDragoonHx
Summary: A Story I wrote about a little project I call Starforce Warriors. I figured if one Tribe On can combine with another and if a Noise Change can do the same thing with other Noise Changes, why not have a Noise Change combine with a Star Break/Tribe On? Also, if there can be Combo Big Bang attacks in Starforce 2, shouldn't they be continued till each elemental combination is revealed?


_**The First Starforce Warrior**_

It was a normal day just like any other day. In a house near Luna's place resided a white skinned adult with white hair and blue eyes, wearing white glasses, a white shirt with a neon green dragon logo on it, with a green jacket, black pants with green lines, and white and green shoes with white socks. That was me. As I was cycling through the email in my green Hunter-VG, the doorbell rang. I went to answer it only to find no one there. Just a small package at my doorstep. Looking over it, I saw it was addressed to me, Hyper, and to my surprise, the return address read "Planet AM."

"A package from another planet?" I said to myself.

I shrugged as I brought it inside. Using a pair of scissors to cut the tape, I opened it and what I pulled out was a Green Dragon Star Break card and what appeared to be the Joker Program.

"Wait a minute, why would anyone from another planet have the Joker program?" I wondered to myself.

And then I got an email on my Hunter-VG. Taking a look at it, the email was from Dragon Sky from Planet AM with the subject reading "Urgent!"

"This is getting too weird." I thought to myself before reading the email.

"Dear Hyper, a war comes which threatens this planet. Meteor G is heading towards Earth, and I need you to help Geo and Omega-Xis stop it. Currently, the criminal organization, Dealer, is creating copies of Omega-Xis. If you find one of them, I need you to EM Wave change with it while having the Green Dragon Star Break card and the Joker Program equipped. You will become the first Starforce Warrior. Sincerely, Dragon Sky."

"What!? That's crazy!" I said out loud.

I didn't believe it was possible to EM Wave Change with anything manmade, especially a copy of Omega-Xis. And let's not forget Ace's flawed EM Wave Change with Acid into Acid Ace. It puts so much strain on Ace's body that it has to cancel before the strain gets worse. And then I heard the doorbell ring again. I rushed to answer it, hoping it was not another mysterious package. When I answered it, I saw a white Omega-Xis copy floating in front of me.

"Uh oh!" I said as I was chased by it inside my own home.

It was swiping at me using Beast Slap, making me frantically run and dodge. Eventually, it cornered me and was about to strike at me again.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I grabbed its arms so it couldn't swipe at me again.

And then I heard a strange voice inside my head.

"Yell "EM Wave Change!" as loud as you can." The voice echoed.

"What!?" I said in disbelief as I struggled to push the Omega-Xis copy back.

"Hyper, trust me." The voice echoed one more time.

The Omega-Xis copy opened its mouth, getting ready to zap me with spark breath. Out of time and options, I did what I was instructed to do.

"EM Wave Change!" I yelled.

And suddenly, a white light enveloped me and the Omega-Xis copy. I could feel it Wave Changing with me, and not only that, but also the Green Dragon Star Break card and the Joker Program. When the Wave Change was finished, I was feeling a bit dizzy. Looking in the mirror, I saw myself wearing what appeared to be the Green Dragon armor with the coloring and arms of Crown Noise. The only difference was the green thing on the left arm, as shown with Megaman's new look, was white.

"Whoa!" I said in surprise of my new look.

And then what digitized in front of me was the Omega-Xis copy, but modified by the EM Wave Change. Its armor and wrist rings were dark green and it had an orange Green Dragon head.

"You must be Hyper." The modified copy said.

"Change me back, now!" I demanded.

"Now now, you have yet to get used to your powers." the copy said.

"I said change me back!" I complained one last time.

"Alright, alright." The copy said before changing me back.

And then someone knocked on my door.

"Get in my Hunter-VG." I said to the modified Omega-Xis copy.

"Are you sure?" the copy asked.

"I don't want you freaking out anyone!" I reasoned.

"Alright." The copy said before going into my Hunter-VG.

I then went to answer the door, and who I saw was a Satella Police Officer.

"Excuse me, Hyper. Transcode 21 Crown Dragon?" he asked.

"What?" I said surprised. "Look, I didn't ask for any part of this! I got a package with weird items, got an email about Meteor G, was attacked by an Omega-Xis copy, forced to EM Wave Change with it, and now I'm part of some Transcode!?"

"Calm down," the officer said, "I believe you were chosen for a reason. I need you and your modified Omega-Xis copy to come with me to WAZA."

The copy pops out of my Hunter-VG and says "I say we go. I believe we're needed."

Without any other options, I said "Fine, I'll go."

I was escorted to WAZA HQ and that's where I met Ace and Geo.

"Welcome, Hyper." Ace said.

"Yeah, whatever." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Is it true that you modified a copy of Omega-Xis when you EM Wave Changed with it?" Geo asked.

"I didn't ask for that! Blame Dragon Sky!" I pouted.

And then Omega-Xis pops out and asks "Did you say Dragon Sky? One of the Satellite Admins?"

"Yeah, he had me EM Wave Change with one of your colored clones. What's it to you?" I replied.

"What? Clones of ME!?" Omega-Xis said in surprise and anger.

My modified Omega-Xis copy pops out and says "Hey, get a grip. If the other copies get modified like me, they can be used against Dealer."

"Like you and those fakes will ever be as good as me!" Omega-Xis said with pride.

And then the copy says "Well you're nothing without-"

"Enough, Hyperbolt!" I cut off, naming him, and grabbing his arm."

"You named that thing?" Omega-Xis said in surprise.

"Enough." Ace said. "Right now, we need your help, Hyper. You too Hyperbolt."

"What with? Gathering other Omega-Xis copies of different colors?" I assumed.

"Exactly." Ace said. "Here, you'll need this."

Ace gives me a special device for capturing copies: an EM Wave net launcher.

"If we can recruit other civilians and help them modify the copies, we can use them against Dealer." Ace says.

"Wait, we're using those flimsy copies of me against Dealer?" Omega-Xis said in surprise.

I wasn't in complete agreement with it either, but I say "Ok, I'll do it. Transcode, Crown Dragon!"

I EM Wave Change with Hyperbolt into Crown Dragon. As I grabbed the net launcher, Omega-Xis copies arrive and start attacking the outside of WAZA.

"Go! Get one of each color! We'll hold off the rest!" Ace said.

As Geo and Omega-Xis Wave Change into Megaman, I head outside and start using the net launcher to round up each color of the copies. First green, then red, and yellow. As the others were being destroyed, I thought I rounded up all of them. Then pink and black copies appeared. It took some tricky maneuvering, but I managed to catch them as well.

"That's all of the colors!" I said as I brought them inside and put them in sealing chambers.

That's when the copy canceller was activated to wipe out the rest of the Omega-Xis copies. After the battle, I got orders from the chief of WAZA to help crush Dealer. Hyperbolt and I participated in the siege of Dealer's base after finding it and I smashed Dread Joker into pieces using the Big Bang attack, Elemental Blade, to my surprise. Though King got away, WAZA was able to track King to his space base. By the time I arrived, Heartless had dealt with King, but Jack and Tia were about to use Meteor G to destroy the Earth. I chased them there and after defeating them, convinced them to let their revenge plan go. That's when Corvus and Virgo turned on them only to be deleted by Rouge. He then turned his attention to me.

"How is it that you were able to perform Elemental Blade? That should've been impossible." He said.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "but I need you to get Jack and Tia out of here. We'll figure it out later."

As Rogue did just that, Megaman arrived and we headed to Meteor G's core where Geo's father, Kevin Stelar was. That's where King reappeared to merge with the core, becoming Crimson Dragon. He was about to absorb Kevin, but I stopped him using Elemental Blade. As Kevin fled, Megaman and I battled Crimson Dragon. He was tough, but Megaman and I easily defeated him, ejecting King, and causing Meteor G to fall apart. That's where Dragon Sky appeared and got Megaman and I out of there in time. Upon returning to Earth, Rogue appeared in front of me.

"I suggest we find out how performed that combo Big Bang though battle." He said.

"Before that, I wish to bring forth a theory." I requested. "I think besides the Combo Big Bangs you already know of, there might be other new combos that we don't know of. You know, like with Water and Null elements."

Rogue was silent for a bit, but then says "You may be right about that."

"Ready?" I asked as I prepared for battle.

"Let this be for research." Rogue replied as the battle began.

Despite Rogue having the Mu Rejection barrier, I knew to shoot at it with my buster first before going all out with my battle card attacks. After the battle, Rogue stepped back.

"You definitely know what you're doing." He said before giving me the Giga Card, Mu Rejection. "I'm counting on you to research all combo Big Bang possibilities."

Rogue smiled, respecting me, but before he left, I asked "Can I count on you to help with the research when new Starforce Warriors come along?"

"Yes, but I insist you train them hard before having them face me." Rogue suggested as he wasn't one to hold back. "Good luck, Crown Dragon."

He then gives me a new program which he calls the Rogue program. After explaining that it uses the Rogue Noise only, he leaves. As I head back to WAZA to deliver the Rogue Program, I start thinking about my experience as a Starforce Warrior, starting to get slightly used to it, bit by bit.


End file.
